Gap in the Fence
by Amanda Carroll
Summary: Après toutes ces années de distance et de douleur, Hermione retrouve enfin Olivier. Parviendra-t-elle à briser le brouillard de son esprit? Post-Poudlard. Olivier/Hermione Suite de Feels like Home
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Bonjour tous. Malheureusement je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling et je ne fais pas d'argent en utilisant l'univers d'Harry Potter. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre moldue espérant recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard... 8 ans en retard.**

**Bien le bonjour à vous tous! Cette fic est une suite de «Feels Like Home», mais vous pourrez absolument comprendre l'histoire même si vous ne la lisez pas à priori. Je trouve seulement que l'attachement aux personnages sera plus grand, eheh. **

**Sans plus tarder, voici le premier chapitre (un tout petit prologue riquiqui). En espérant que vous aimerez!**

* * *

_5 ans plus tard_

La guerre avait laissé des trous émotifs dans tous les cœurs.

Et le deuil faisait office de ver de terre dévorant les restants pourris de ce qu'était devenu l'espoir. Jusqu'à ce que Voldemort tombe enfin. Jusqu'à ce que le Ministère retombe entre les mains honnêtes de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

À cet instant, ils avaient panser leurs plaies.

Hermione la perte de Fred, qui était devenu son meilleur ami en-dehors du trio, son confident, sa bouée de sauvetage quand l'indifférence de Ron lui trouait l'estomac.

Ron la perte de son frère, de tous leurs amis et aussi de pauvres innocents. Il avait en lui la lourdeur de ne pas en avoir fait assez, même si à son âge il avait accompli beaucoup.

Harry qui regrettait chaque jour de n'avoir pu sauver la vie de tous. De n'avoir pu vaincre Voldemort plus tôt. De ne pas s'être sacrifié dès qu'il avait su qu'il devrait le faire.

Les trois héros les plus cités dans les journaux, à leur grand damne. Enfin, après toutes ces années d'aventures ils pouvaient enfin grandir normalement – s'ils oubliaient les dizaines d'articles, les harcèlements pour une entrevue et les soupirs, sourires, de tous les sorciers croisant leur chemin -. Ils retournèrent tous les trois à Poudlard, remarquant à chaque détour de couloir le manque qu'étaient Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue.

Et ils grandirent tous les trois telle une famille. Ron devint un aurore, fier de sa profession. Harry et Hermione prient un chemin un tantinet différent de ce que tous avaient espéré.

Ils ouvrirent un cabinet de consultation pour sorciers. _Thérapies Granger & Potter_.

De cette façon, ils comblaient tous deux ce besoin d'altruisme et avaient disparus des grandes machettes. Tout semblait parfait: plus de guerre, tous réunis et heureux, Harry attendant un enfant, Ron ayant trouvé le parfait amour chez Luna...

Tout était parfait, si on oubliait les continuels rendez-vous organisés par ses amis dans l'espoir qu'elle trouve un partenaire. Car lorsqu'elle avait avoué son amour à Ron, leur relation n'eut qu'un goût amer dans sa bouche en comparaison à son histoire avec Olivier... Ils s'étaient séparés il y a trois ans, trouvant enfin la parfaite balance en leur amitié.

Olivier... dont le cerveau avait effacé ce qu'ils avaient vécus.

Olivier... qui avait été fiancé à Angelina pendant 3 ans. Leur mariage durait maintenant depuis 2 ans et Hermione ressentait chaque article, chaque moment croqué par la photographie sorcière, tel un bombardement dans son âme.

Elle feuilletait La Gazette du Sorcier en fronçant les sourcils, les larmes aux yeux, lorsque Harry cogna à la porte de son bureau. En vitesse, elle jeta l'édition du jour et essuya ses pommettes rougeâtres.

« Hermione, je viens de terminer l'analyse du dernier patient. Il est tard, tu devrais rentrer chez toi...

-Tu oublies que j'ai ce merveilleux rendez-vous galant avec un parfait inconnu, organisé par nul autre que notre poil de carottes préféré.

-Si tu tiens à le savoir, Neville est ton amoureux surprise... »

Elle soupira, se massant les tempes. Il y avait une lourdeur dans tout cela. Pourquoi forcer les choses?

Certes, sa solitude la faisait souffrir, mais seulement parce qu'elle aimait un homme marié. Un homme qu'elle ne parvenait pas à oublier, même après 5 longues années. Mais ça, qui aurait pu le savoir?

Fred. Fred savait et il était six pieds sous terre.

Elle avala difficilement tous ses remords et désirs refoulés.

« J'adore Neville, au moins j'aurai quelqu'un sachant tenir une discussion. »

Son meilleur ami esquissa un maigre sourire triste. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir l'aider, mais la jolie Née-Moldue ne s'ouvrait pas sentimentalement quand il était question d'amour.

Il lui envoya la main, sachant qu'il la trouverait au même endroit très tôt demain matin.

Elle se noyait dans le boulot. Depuis la fin de la guerre, la jeune femme n'avait jamais arrêté. Un jour, elle éclaterait. Et ce jour se devait d'approcher.

;

La brunette arriva à la première heure le lendemain.

Leur magnifique maison de retraite dans la campagne de Londres était splendide à contempler, même sous la grisaille traditionnelle anglaise. Le lierre recouvrait presque l'entièreté du bâtiment. De jolies fenêtres apportaient de la lumière dans chaque pièce du centre de thérapie. Il y avait un énorme jardin où les patients pouvaient jardiner s'ils le désiraient, en compagnie de leur elfe de maison Deburha. La brique rouge détonait dans cet amas de verdure, de boue et de gravier. Les deux Gryffondors se plaisaient beaucoup en ce lieu et n'avaient jamais regretté de faire ce choix de carrière.

Dès qu'elle eut déposée ses effets, Hermione se dirigea dans la cuisine commune du premier étage. Elle entama le thé, sachant que le hibou de la Gazette ne tarderait plus. La jeune femme avait toujours aimé lire le journal pour entamer sa journée.

Avec un synchronisme digne d'une montre suisse, l'oiseau cogna à la fenêtre à l'aide de son bec. La Née-Moldu le laissa entrer, caressa son cou et remis la monnaie nécessaire.

S'installant à table, la fraîcheur du plancher détonant avec la chaleur du breuvage, elle déplia lentement le journal. Son cœur manqua un battement. En première page du journal, une image mouvante d'un joueur de Quidditch trônait.

L'horreur de l'action lui donna la nausée. Un écrasement de balai. L'évanouissement du joueur.

Puis les grands titres:

_Le Grandiose Olivier Dubois Ne Volera Plus: Tous Les Détails En Page 23_

Elle sut alors que la vie de celui qu'elle aimait se terminait. Olivier ne pouvant plus jouer au Quidditch...

Hermione ressentit une vague de désespoir immense même si elle n'avait pas échangé un mot avec l'athlète depuis bien longtemps. Incapable de rester en place, elle décida d'écrire à Ginny qui s'était spécialisée en médecine sorcière. Peut-être aurait-elle plus d'information sur la blessure d'Olivier...

* * *

**Voici le prologue. J'espère que vous êtes au minimum intriguées par la suite. Je devrais poster au maximum chaque mois. Si je ne le fais pas, n'hésitez pas à m'harceler par hibou! Ça fonctionne toujours. :)**

**Merci de m'avoir lu, à bientôt pour la suite et bienvenue dans le fan club de Dubois. Nous sommes toutes une grande famille amoureuses de sourcils foncés. :D**


	2. On the Brightside

**Disclaimer: Ah ben non, encore et toujours sans accès au droit de cet univers. Je remercie donc JK Rowling de nous permettre d'utiliser l'incroyable monde d'Harry Potter.**

**Désolée pour l'attente. Ma connexion Internet a flanché il y a une semaine et je me suis donc retrouvée avec bien du temps libre (pas de tumblr...) sur les mains. J'ai peaufiné ce chapitre (plutôt que de le poster dès que je l'ai terminé) et commencé le suivant aussi. En espérant que vous me pardonnerez de l'attente et que ceci vous intriguera. ;D**

* * *

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'envoyer un hibou à Ginny. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se torturer l'esprit quelques minutes. Harry transplana dans leur cuisinette presque aussitôt, le regard aussi froid que lorsqu'ils furent en quête des Horcruxes.

Il y avait en lui tout le prestige et le courage de cette image de l'Élu lui ayant collé à la peau.

« As-tu lu la Gazette, Hermione? »

Son ton était concis, ne laissant transparaître qu'une minime part d'émotion.

Elle ne put que hocher la tête. Clairement, il ne pouvait se douter de l'importance d'Olivier dans sa vie... n'est-ce pas?

« Dubois a eu un horrible accident de balai et Ginny a été appelée d'urgence à Sainte-Mangouste. Selon elle, il aurait peut-être fracturé sa colonne vertébrale. Et la chute ne serait pas accidentelle. »

_La chute ne serait pas accidentelle. _

Hermione eut envie de vomir et ne put se contenir que parce qu'elle se mordit les lèvres au sang. Son regard était voilé par des larmes de rage. La Née-Moldu se leva debout, tassant de ses yeux des boucles brunes et avança vers Harry.

Son ami de toujours la reçut au creux de ses bras. Geste naturel qu'ils s'offraient depuis bien des années.

Le poids du monde avait souvent été trop lourd dans leurs jeunes années et ce petit réconfort avait permis à leur esprit respectif de ne jamais craquer complètement.

Quelques fissures certes, mais jamais d'hémorragie. Survivre et guérir. Cercle continuel.

« Quelle horreur. Pauvre Olivier. »

Le sorcier lui caressa les cheveux, comprenant que l'empathie de sa meilleure amie prenait toute la place dans son cœur et ce depuis bien avant l'ouverture de leur centre de thérapie.

Elle pleura ainsi quelques minutes, puis se ressaisit.

Ses traits étaient durs. Elle avait clairement déjà un plan, ou une idée, ou un désir. Car Hermione ne baissait jamais les bras.

« Je tiens à ce que Ron soit l'Aurore enquêtant sur la chute de Olivier.

-Hermione, tu sais que ça ne tient pas de moi.

-Mais si tu demandes à Kingsley... Il t'accordera cette faveur. Il comprendra.

-Ron a probablement des missions plus importantes aux yeux du Ministère en ce moment. Il est en tête des Aurores. Ils ne regarderont cette possibilité d'attaque que comme très mineure dans leur chaîne d'enquêtes.

-Olivier était ton Capitaine de Quidditch. Nous avons partagé trois belles années à ses côtés. Il a toujours eu confiance en toi et pense à... Angelina... »

De nouveau, elle sentit que son corps allait fendre en deux.

« J'en parlerai à Kingsley, je te le promets. »

;

_Quelques semaines plus tard. _

Il faisait frisquet ce matin. Le soleil ne perçait pas à travers les rideaux de dentelle de son bureau et Hermione s'endormait presque, les paupières pesantes.

Voilà des semaines qu'elle dormait à peine, prise de cauchemars où elle s'imaginait la descente aux enfers d'Olivier.

Les journaux à potin, surtout Rita Skeeter, s'étaient épris de la nouvelle les premiers jours. Des photos chocs d'Angelina sortant de l'hôpital, des entrevues (probablement fausses) décrivant l'état horrible du joueur.

Certains parlaient de paraplégie, d'autres s'avançaient à dire que la part magique de son être s'était éteinte à cause de la fracture. Il y avait des rumeurs de divorce, de retour au jeu dès qu'il serait mis sur pieds. On s'avançait parfois à dire qu'il s'était suicidé, mais que part respect pour le monde sorcier, sa femme continuait de jouer la comédie en allant à Sainte-Mangouste tous les jours.

Mais après dix jours; plus rien.

Le silence était parfois plus lourd que les mensonges. La jeune femme avait continué de travailler assidument, mais la fatigue s'accumulait. Ses cernes s'assombrissaient et son regard autrefois brun pétillant avait été atteint par la vieillesse qu'apportait la tristesse.

Ron avait été choisi pour retracer les événements, au grand bonheur de Hermione. Mais rien ne ressortait. Comme si le sorcier ou la sorcière responsable avait deviné qu'on tenterait de retracer le coupable, effaçant toutes les pistes.

Un néant qui atteignait la Née-Moldu jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Si seulement Fred avait pu être là...

Hermione avait besoin de ses conseils, de son humour, de sa chaleur. Elle se mit à sangloter de nouveau, mouillant légèrement un document au sujet de sa dernière patiente, une sorcière souffrant d'insomnie majeure.

On cogna à la porte et la brunette s'empressa de jeter un sort pour améliorer l'apparence de son visage, car les larmes avaient rougies ses pommettes, ses lèvres étaient gercées et ses cheveux légèrement trempés.

Ginny.

« Puis-je entrer 'Mione? »

La seule ayant gardé le surnom gentiment déclamé par Fred, il y a de cela bien longtemps.

Elle hocha la tête, l'invitant d'un sourire peu convaincant.

« Harry et moi avons débattu de qui devrait venir te parler.

-Pour... pourquoi?

-'Mione, tu es une loque. Tu ne te ressembles plus et la détérioration dure depuis déjà un long moment. Mon très cher mari, Merlin le sauve, a bien du mal à te voir pleurer. Tu le sais comme moi, il prend pour acquis qu'il aurait pu t'aider et s'en mord les doigts pendant des années... Je me suis donc portée volontaire.

-Je suis très fatiguée ces derniers temps, c'est tout.

-Non. Non, ce n'est pas tout. Nous le savons tous que tu nous cache quelque chose. Il est temps que tu me fasse part de ton secret 'Mione, avant que tu meures de souffrance. »

_Ginny, si seulement tu savais... _

« Je ne peux pas en parler à personne.

-Même pas à Fred? »

À la mention du rouquin, Hermione brisa. La fêlure dans son cœur n'avait jamais complètement guéri. Le rouquin n'avait jamais quitté son esprit, son âme, ses espoirs. Toujours présent même dans l'ombre de sa chair.

Ginny posa une main délicate contre son dos, caressant circulairement pour l'apaiser.

« Il nous a dit que tu vivais d'horribles choses. Une peine qui te consumait entièrement. Mais a promis de ne jamais en parler, même sur son lit de mort. Même six pieds sous terre, il n'est pas revenu sous forme d'esprit pour me le chuchoter, alors on voit qu'il tient ses promesses. »

Hermione esquissa un sourire, voyant de nouveau, clair comme de l'eau de roche, le jour où ils s'étaient parlés du passé, du présent et du futur.

Fred n'avait jamais oublié. Encore et toujours lié à elle, malgré les dangereux jeux du temps. Il avait souvenir de tout, mais n'en avait jamais dit mot à personne. Sauf elle, lorsqu'il n'en pouvait plus.

« Parfois, je me dis que si je l'avais aimé comme il m'aimait, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, fit la brunette en baissant la tête.

-C'était son destin... répondit la rouquine, la voix enrouée par l'émotion. Mais... parlons de toi, 'Mione. Pourquoi es-tu si attachée à l'enquête sur Olivier Dubois? »

La Née-Moldu se racla la gorge, cherchant à dissimuler son trouble.

« Nous allions à l'école ensemble. Il a aidé Harry à être qui il est.

-C'est tout? Vous n'avez pas partagé quoi que ce soit tous les deux?

-Non. Il est avec Angelina depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu...

-'Mione, parfois, les gens en couple font des erreurs... Tout est possible. Je voulais seulement te le demander.

-Non, je n'ai jamais été la maîtresse de personne. »

Ginny, l'espace de quelques secondes, eut une expression de soulagement béat sur son visage. Elle revint aussitôt à son air sérieux, ne voulant pas insulter sa meilleure amie.

La thérapeute remarqua le changement, mais n'en fit rien.

Bien sûr que tout le monde serait soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas un amour fou pour un homme marié.

Bien sûr que tout le monde la croirait, même dans ses demi-mensonges, car elle était Hermione et elle ne pouvait décemment mentir.

Gryffondor pour toujours, dans le courage, l'honnêteté et la folie, aussi. Car il fallait être folle pour ne jamais passer au travers d'un cœur brisé.

« En passant, Olivier Dubois est sortit de Sainte-Mangouste aujourd'hui. »

;

La pluie torrentielle avait le don de calmer les nerfs de la sorcière.

Elle venait tout juste de terminer une consultation avec un patient qui avait retrouvé ses dons magiques avec succès. Harry avait accepté, tout comme elle, que l'homme puisse retrouver son domicile et son emploi sorcier dès demain matin.

De petites réussites de la sorte faisaient de son existence une joie. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement puissant à parvenir à guérir quelqu'un. Un sentiment d'euphorie que le monde se rapprochait un peu plus de la paix d'esprit universelle.

Hermione s'était donc permis un petit moment de relaxation, adossée à sa chaise, le regard rivé vers la fenêtre. Les gouttes d'eau créaient de splendides toiles en formant des arabesques éparpillés. C'était magnifique.

Le moment aurait été parfait s'il ne fut interrompu par le bruit distinctif d'une jointure contre l'épeautre de sa porte.

« Entrez. »

La tête chevelue particulièrement embroussaillée de Harry passa le cadre de la porte.

« Hermione, je dois te parler.

-J'avais deviné quand je t'ai entendu cogner à la porte. Que se passe-t-il Harry?

-Nous allons accueillir un nouveau patient, mais comme toujours, je dois te consulter avant, n'est-ce pas?

-Je te répète toujours la même chose, Harry. Je te fais confiance.

-Dans ce cas-ci, c'est un peu spécial.

-Si tu veux faire entrer Draco Malfoy en thérapie pour cause d'égocentrisme extrême, je refuse. »

Il se mit à rire doucement.

« Bien sûr que non. Je le refuserais moi aussi, même s'il semble qu'il soit devenu un meilleur homme après avoir marié Lavande.

-Ah, je les oublie toujours ces deux là. Mais bon, ce n'est pas ce dont tu voulais me parler, n'est-ce pas?

-Tu ne dérives jamais du sujet, fit-il en riant. En effet. J'ai reçu une demande par hibou aujourd'hui. Une demande très désespérée de faire entrer un homme en thérapie chez nous.

-Et en quoi est-ce désespéré? s'enquit la brunette, le cerveau déjà en branle pour analyser la situation.

-Et bien, sa femme est folle d'inquiétude car il semble ne plus vouloir vivre. Il a perdu toute joie de vivre. Ne mange presque plus. Et Sainte-Mangouste a aussi ajouté une note à ce hibou disant que s'il ne retrouve pas désir de vivre, sa dépression pourrait détruire sa magie.

-J'ai entendu parler de ces cas de tristesse annulant le aptitudes sorcières. Des cas rares, mais quelques études ont prouvé qu'il ne faut qu'un peu de support psychologique et la magie revient. Il serait bon d'écrire ceci dans le hibou que nous enverrons à cette femme en lui disant à la fois que nous acceptons son mari en thérapie. La rassurer avant même que nous n'ayons traité son mari serait une bonne idée. Inutile qu'elle se ronge les ongles davantage.

-Je savais que tu serais d'accord Hermione. Merci. Je vais lui répondre de suite. »

Il était rendu à la porte lorsqu'il se retourna.

« La seule chose étrange dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle m'a demandé expressément de le traiter. Elle ne veut pas que tu l'aides en quoi que ce soit.

-Ah... Probablement une femme extrêmement jalouse.

-Tu dois avoir raison. »

Le Survivant lui décocha un rapide clin d'œil avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

De nouveau, Hermione se plongea dans la sonorité de la pluie cognant contre la fenêtre. Mais le calme avait fait place à la frénésie de rencontrer le nouveau patient et de comprendre le motif de cette femme, en l'empêchant de traiter son mari.

Il y avait aussi le cas «Olivier Dubois sortant de Sainte-Mangouste». La _Gazette du Sorcier_ en parlerait probablement demain matin, accompagné de détails croustillants sur ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

Hermione se sentit coupable d'espérer de telles nouvelles, mais c'était tout ce qui lui restait par-rapport à lui. De ridicules espoirs basés de mots faisant office de poudre aux yeux.

* * *

Je poste ceci en vitesse parce que mon Internet est revenu. Je croise les doigts qu'il y sera encore ce soir après l'école pour que je puisse répondre à vos magnifiques reviews, merci de me lire. :)


	3. Little Lover's So Polite

**Disclaimer: Malgré tout le temps que j'ai mis avant de poster, je n'ai toujours pas les droits sur cet univers! Et je ne fais pas un centime avec cette histoire, eheh.**

**Mes excuses. Je suis épuisée par le mélange emploi, études et écriture. J'essaie de trouver un rythme viable pour poster cette fic, mes élans de OS divers et aussi pour pouvoir travailler sur mon propre roman. Alors bon, j'espère que vous me pardonnez. :(**

**Sans plus tarder, voici le nouveau chapitre!**

* * *

Elle reçut une lettre avant la _Gazette_ ce matin.

Du papier inondé par la pluie violente d'hier soir. Une calligraphie piquante ramollie par l'intempérie. Une source de questionnement chez Hermione qui n'avait plus l'habitude d'ouvrir du courrier ne venant pas du gouvernement ou de ses amis proches.

La source de la lettre l'offensa probablement davantage, mais elle dut prendre le temps de reprendre sur elle. Ses émotions s'entremêlaient en un chaos l'abasourdissant.

De nouveau, la sorcière se pencha sur la haine posée sur papier.

_« Très chère Hermione, _

_Voilà des années que nous n'avons pas échangé le moindre mot. Cela daterait de nos années à Poudlard ensemble, si mes souvenirs ne se sont pas assainis comme le reste. _

_J'ai longtemps voulu t'écrire, mais la vie a toujours emprise sur nos désirs, n'est-ce pas? Je vis plus que je choisis, ces derniers temps. La tristesse dans tout cela, c'est que si j'avais pris le temps de m'arrêter, peut-être aurais-je pu tout empêcher. _

_Mais n'est-ce pas l'utopie de tous naufragés perdus dans un océan de malheur? _

_Comme tu le sais, Hermione, mon mari rejoindra votre maison de thérapie, à Harry et toi. Il suivra les divers traitements pour un mois et si cela ne fonctionne pas, je l'enverrai ailleurs, où la magie noire me le guérira peut-être. Je m'excuse pour mon honnêteté, mais l'amour que je lui porte compte plus à mes yeux que la méthode le ramenant dans mes bras. _

_Maintenant que je m'ouvre le cœur à toi, je tiens à expliquer ma demande quant à ce que Harry soit le seul pouvant le soigner. Ce n'est pas du favoritisme ou de la peur quant à tes talents, bien au contraire. J'ai vu tout le long de mes études la puissance de ta magie et les merveilles auxquelles tu es parvenue aux côtés d'Harry et Ron. Je crois simplement que les traitements fonctionneraient mieux s'il pouvait être avec quelqu'un ayant été très proche de lui. Harry l'a accompagné dans son cheminement bien des fois et ils partagent un lien très fort. _

_Depuis des années, mon amour s'est renfermé et n'aime plus vraiment être seul à seul avec des gens qu'il ne connait pas. Vous vous êtes certes rencontrés quelques fois, mais le malaise ralentirait probablement la vitesse du traitement. _

_Je m'excuse pour cette demande qui me semble outrageuse, si j'ôte mes peurs de l'équation, mais sa santé et sa guérison sont ce qui m'importe le plus en ce monde. J'attends un enfant de lui, Hermione. Notre fils ne peut décemment naître sans un père. _

_Merci infiniment de comprendre, de faire preuve de tant d'empathie. _

_Mes plus chaleureuses salutations, _

_Angelina »_

La Née-Moldu mentirait si elle disait ne pas s'être doutée de l'identité du patient.

Le cœur n'était-il pas d'autant plus sensible à la croisée des chemins de ceux s'aimant? Que ce soit conscient ou non. Le peu de fois où Hermione avait amassé assez de courage pour se rendre à un match de Quidditch, elle avait ressenti l'arrivée d'Olivier dans le stade tel un fracassement de verre.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de mots pour expliquer cette connexion dont elle ne pouvait se départir. La jeune femme avait tout essayé. Que ce soit des filtres pour coeurs brisés, des livres de cheminement de soi ou des rendez-vous galants... rien ne fonctionnait. Le sportif aux cheveux bruns ne lui sortait pas de la tête.

Lui et ses épaules carrées d'homme. Lui et sa bouche dont la teinte rose invitait les baisers. Lui et sa passion incommensurable pour le Quidditch. Lui et leurs souvenirs.

Olivier serait dans la même maison qu'elle sous peu. Pour un mois complet. Quelques mètres séparant leurs deux corps. Une porte close l'empêchant de savoir réellement s'il allait vers la guérison.

Et tout cela parce que Angelina ne voulait pas de ses soins. Elle l'expliquait dans sa lettre, certes, mais son instinct lui intimait que ce n'était pas la raison véritable.

Qu'il y avait plus qu'une amitié unissant Harry et Olivier comme raison de ne pas la laisser travailler avec lui. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle ne saurait probablement jamais ce qui avait poussé la beauté brune à cette exclusion.

Hermione plia nettement la lettre et la rangea dans un tiroir magique. Seuls les porteurs du mot de passe et de la formule magique pouvaient l'ouvrir. Dans le cubicule de bois, tous ses trésors pourrissaient, lentement, tout comme sa vie.

Le pop caractéristique du transplanage la fit sursauter. Peu de gens avaient accès à la maison de la sorte, puisque les deux sorciers avaient posé de très fortes protections magiques empêchant les intrus de voir et d'entrer à l'intérieur du périmètre magique. Elle fut soulagée de voir une tête rousse approcher de son bureau. Ron. Ami de toujours.

« Hermione, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles. »

Comme s'il n'y en avait pas déjà assez.

« Je sais que tu étais excitée par la nouvelle piste trouvée quant au cas Dubois. Nous avions bien l'impression que Krum pouvait avoir posé le geste... Comme tu le sais, il a chuté dans l'Enfer de la magie noire et des substances illicites. Mais après maintes fouilles dans le département, ils n'ont pas trouvé de trace des sorts dans sa baguette actuelle, ni dans celles dissimulées dans son appartement. Il sort d'Azkaban ce soir.

-Ça ne pouvait pas être si simple.

-Je n'utiliserais pas le terme simple, parce que je suis dans cette enquête jusqu'au cou, mais en effet. Chercher à tuer quelqu'un à cause d'un prix de joueur de Quidditch... Mais je dis ça... »

Elle esquissa un sourire. Le cynisme de Ron la faisait rire, même après toutes ces années.

« Je dois t'avouer que je me demande parfois pourquoi tu accordes tant d'importance à tout cela. »

L'Aurore prit place sur le bureau, ne trouvant absolument pas impoli d'être assis sur les documents de sa meilleure amie.

« Ta compassion est légendaire, Hermione, et ça tout le monde le sait. Mais pourquoi ne peux-tu pas tout simplement croire que tout n'est qu'un accident? Certains magicomages le disent. Olivier avait perdu la capacité motrice de ses mains et jambes lors du match. Tout cela peut être causé par le stress, la fatigue, la douleur. Merlin sait que les joueurs de Quidditch sont toujours blessés. Il n'y a aucune trace de magie noire en son sang. Rien ne laisse croire que la théorie d'un complot soit la plus plausible, mais tant que tu y croiras, tant que Kingsley me laissera travailler sur ce dossier, je ferai tout pour trouver la vérité. Je me demandais seulement pourquoi cela te préoccupait tant.

-Je ne sais pas, Ron. Je n'ai pas de réponse claire à te donner. »

Son regard la vrilla, transperçant ses mensonges. Il voyait clair. Comment pouvait-il faire autrement? Mais le rouquin hocha la tête, acceptant cette fausse vérité d'un petit rictus. Entre eux, il y aurait toujours cet amour enfantin d'autrefois. Brisé par le besoin d'une amitié plus forte que tout.

Elle mourrait pour lui, tout comme il mourrait pour elle. Et ce serait toujours ainsi.

« Harry m'a dit que vous alliez traiter Olivier. Peut-être que de le mettre sous hypnose pourrait apporter quelques réponses intéressantes.

-Je ne peux pas travailler avec lui, répondit la sorcière en se mordant la lèvre. Mais tu as raison. Je le proposerai à Harry. »

Ron la contempla longuement, ne disant rien.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Ma pause est presque terminée. »

Et il la serra contre lui, lui murmurant au creux des cheveux qu'elle méritait d'être heureuse.

;

**MANCHETTE DU JOUR: **

**OLIVIER DUBOIS SORT DE SAINTE-MANGOUSTE. AMINCI, DÉCIMÉ, EN A-T-IL POUR LONGTEMPS À VIVRE? **

**Par Rita Skeeter**

« Ce vendredi au matin, c'est dans la grisaille du Londres sorcier qu'est sorti l'ex-vedette étoile des Puddlemere United. Le Gardien de But, chétif dans son chandail rouge et dont le visage rappelle celui d'un cadavre, a refusé de nous donner la moindre entrevue. Une voiture noire l'attendait et sa femme, Angelina Dubois, nous a gentiment craché dessus en lui ouvrant la porte. Le sorcier n'a plus le pouvoir de transplaner ou d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette, selon une source fiable. Détruit par cette perte de magie, Olivier Dubois semble prêt à tout pour ne plus vivre. Une seconde source fiable nous aurait annoncé que tous objets coupants se devaient d'être retirés de la chambre du joueur de Quidditch. Il aurait tenté de se suicider, sans succès.

L'ambiance est très lourde dans le monde sorcier car Olivier Dubois était aimé par tous. Surtout les demoiselles. Des rumeurs de grossesse non-désirée chez des fanatiques du sports ont fait surface il y a quelques semaines, mais le tout serait démentit par la famille de sa femme. Bien sûr, qu'en est-il de son futur dans le sports? Et bien, Olivier Dubois aurait déjà perdu ce qu'il chérit le plus au monde: son balai. En effet, une mise aux enchères pour payer ses traitements aurait été nécessaire. La famille Dubois est connue pour être sans argent depuis des lustres et cela à cause de leur dépendance aux potions hallucinogènes.

Traitements qui n'ont pas fonctionné, puisque ses mains tremblaient d'une frénésie effroyable alors qu'il sortait de Sainte-Mangouste. Les nuages sont gris pour ce monument du sport dont le futur semble écrit par un vieillard plein d'arthrite. Vous trouverez tous les potins croustillants dans notre journal dans un futur rapproché, chers lecteurs. En attendant, je vous conseille la lecture de ma biographie sortant prochainement _Les Horreurs du Monde du Sport_.

;

Hermione avait cru entendre la voix de Fred dans son sommeil.

Pas l'effet texturé qu'elle retrouvait habituellement dans les rêves, mais le véritable écho s'échappant de la gorge du rouquin. Parfois, la jeune femme se demandait comment il avait pu survivre à tout cela.

À se souvenir de leur passé, alors qu'il aurait dû avoir l'esprit vide de ces images. Mais tout était resté en lui telle une empreinte dans le sable.

Elle s'était réveillée en sueurs, les yeux emplis de larmes. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle avait les mains moites.

Quelque chose l'intimait de se lever. Une force indistincte semblait la tirer vers le rez-de-chaussée.

La Née-Moldu pouvait entendre la débâcle de la pluie contre les murs. La terre se nourrir des larmes du ciel. Il faisait probablement encore noir, l'aurore ne s'étant pas pointée le bout du nez.

Elle attrapa un long cardigan de laine, pour dissimuler sa vieille nuisette. Ce faisant, elle ne cessa de trembler. Il y avait véritablement un sentiment d'urgence lui enserrant la gorge.

Elle aurait bien appelé Harry, mais il ne dormait pas dans la maison, partageant son temps avec sa femme. Hermione était seule face à cette peur croissante. Peur étrange car il n'y avait absolument aucune trace de danger dans les environs. Que la sonorité de la pluie.

Son visage était pâle, ses yeux empreints d'inquiétude, ses cheveux bruns emmêlés et sa bouche rouge à force qu'elle se morde la lèvre inférieure. Enfin, elle se décida à avancer. Lentement, tout doucement, la sorcière marcha vers la porte d'entrée.

Son cœur avait la même cadence qu'un train en déraille. Hermione tourna la poignée de la porte, ouvrant ainsi toutes possibilités.

_Olivier. _

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Se trouvant sotte de se montrer ainsi vulnérable pour aucune raison apparente. Faible devant lui.

Et il se tourna, lui faisant face. Le visage terne. Les yeux noirs de lassitude. La mâchoire recouverte d'une barbe dont il ne prenait visiblement pas soin. Tout en lui criait l'homme dont elle était amoureuse, mais le monstre de la dépression s'était emparé de son bonheur.

Il était le même, mais à distance. Loin. Un corps envoyant la main au bout d'un quai. Elle aurait voulu le serrer contre elle, embrasser sa tendre bouche. Lui insuffler une joie de vivre ayant été dérobée de lui. Tous ces désirs impossibles, improbables. Car leur temps était emprunté et il ne se souvenait plus.

« Bienvenue chez nous, Olivier. »

* * *

**Suis-je horrible ou quoi? J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! N'hésitez pas à faire de belles critiques constructives. Et merci infiniment de me lire. :)**


	4. Up From Below

**Disclaimer: Malheureusement, je ne détiens aucun droit sur ces magnifiques sorciers et sorcières, sans quoi j'aurais déjà marié la majorité d'entre eux et formé un harem. **

**La suite a pris bien de temps. Trop de temps. Je me questionnais sur l'intrigue. Sur l'importance que je semble lui apporter, alors que ce qui compte est la relation Hermione/Olivier, n'est-ce pas? **

**D'ailleurs, je manquais de temps à cause de l'école, de drames diverses et peu importants dans ma vie. Et je travaille temps plein en ce moment, donc je suis toujours crevée. Mais je ne vous ai pas oublié. Vous avez sûrement remarqué que j'ai posté des OS entre temps. Je m'excuse de cela, j'ai pris le temps d'écrire de petites histoires au détriment de celle-ci, mais je compte poster régulièrement à partir d'aujourd'hui!**

**Sans plus tarder, voici la suite et merci mille fois de me lire.**

* * *

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Hermione avait une bombe atomique dans la gorge, ses yeux étaient écarquillés et elle était parvenue à prononcer ces mots car une force inconnue s'était élancée en elle. Un moment d'importance infinie.

Sa première rencontre avec Olivier depuis ce qui avait semblé être des siècles de solitude.

Le jeune homme l'avait contemplé, une coquille vide sans sourire, mais son regard s'était légèrement allumé. Un point de lumière furtif dans toute cette noirceur.

« Merci de m'accueillir. »

Rien d'autre que ces mots. Le silence pesait. Une massue les entraînant tous deux dans l'abîme de ne plus savoir que dire, comment retrouver l'aisance d'avant.

Hermione inspira, cherchant à retrouver cette force étrange l'ayant gardé debout lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Mais tout était épuisé, il ne lui restait que ce sot amour, cette obsession charnelle faisant battre son cœur. Elle vit sa valise et s'avança pour la prendre, mais Olivier hocha la tête négativement. Sa main serrait violemment le manche de cuir contenant tous ses effets.

Fatigué, las. Il ne semblait avoir vraiment conscience d'où il se trouvait et pourquoi.

« Je voulais seulement prendre ta valise, pour la déposer dans ta chambre. Je pourrais te faire visiter la maison, si tu le désires, fit-elle pleine d'espoir d'étirer leur temps partagé.

-Merci, mais je suis fatigué. J'aimerais dormir un peu avant de commencer les traitements.

-Je comprends parfaitement, Olivier. »

Chaque mention de son nom la faisait souffrir, mais c'était une mort lente et délicieuse. Le voir n'avait fait qu'attiser le feu la tuant cruellement depuis 5 ans. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que l'amour pouvait avoir une place aussi importante dans sa vie. Jamais elle n'aurait cru possible de souffrir avec tant de violence pour un autre être. De mourir de ne pouvoir le serrer contre elle jusqu'au matin.

Mais elle sourit. Lentement, ils gagnèrent la chambre d'Olivier sans échanger un autre mot. Au pas de la porte, il se tourna. Un maigre sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. L'empreinte du bonheur passé refaisant surface l'espace d'une seconde.

« Je sens que je vais me plaire ici. Plus que l'hôpital. »

Et il ferma la porte. La jeune femme s'y adossa, cherchant à rester près de lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. La seule pensée que derrière ces murs, Olivier s'endormirait, les pensées probablement noires, lui donnait le tournis. Il était possible maintenant de chercher une solution pour le néant qu'avait causé son cerveau. De le ramener à elle, peut-être.

Peut-être.

;

L'aurore se pointa le bout du nez, peu de temps après l'arrivée d'Olivier. Avec les rayons du soleil vinrent le hibou de la _Gazette_ et les doutes d'Hermione. Elle ne put s'endormir de nouveau, prise dans ses émotions et cherchant déjà à analyser le comportement du joueur de Quidditch.

La Gryffondor ne s'arrêterait jamais face à une énigme, qu'elle soit presque impossible ou non.

Lentement, elle déplia le journal et s'arrêta aux grands titres. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Rien ni personne ne mentionnait la famille Dubois. C'était le calme plat, ou presque, car un mage noir avait tenté de pénétrer Gringotts la nuit dernière. Certes, la mort de Voldemort avait freiné presque tous les adeptes de magie noire, mais certains fanatiques s'étaient retrouvés et tentaient toujours de conquérir le Londres sorcier.

La jeune femme termina sa lecture de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et sirota son café, l'esprit ailleurs. Il y avait tant à faire, tant à comprendre et pourtant, si peu de temps.

Harry arriva environ une demi-heure plus tard, le regard voilé d'une colère muette. Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau d'Hermione, elle sut de suite que quelque chose le rongeait.

« Hermione, tu ne m'as pas prévenu à l'arrivée d'Olivier. C'est la procédure habituelle. »

Sa mâchoire était tendue et ses mains serraient la poche légèrement déchirée de son jeans.

« Il n'a pas cogné. J'ai... senti qu'il était arrivé, à la porte. Il fixait la pluie.

-Peu importe qu'il ait envoyé un hibou pour te prévenir, ou non, je dois être au courant de tout ce qui se passe ici. Hermione, tu sais l'importance que j'accorde à notre amitié.

-Harry... fit-elle, la voix légèrement brisée. Je n'ai pas voulu te cacher quoi que ce soit. Olivier est arrivé dans les alentours de 4 heures du matin et je pensais que tu aimerais passer un peu de temps avec Ginny... Comme vous êtes tous deux si occupés. »

Il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras, serrant de toutes ses forces.

« Je m'excuse. Je suis à cran ces derniers temps, avec les ralliements des mages noirs... On ne peut sortir le Survivant d'Harry Potter, j'imagine.

-Rita Skeeter, sors de ce corps, répliqua la brunette à la blague.

-Alors, je vais passer voir si Olivier s'est bien installé. Voudrais-tu t'occuper de Miss Bonfire? Je te kidnappe pour le lunch aujourd'hui. »

Ils se sourirent tous les deux, avant de se séparer. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur à l'idée de ne pouvoir étudier Olivier, mais Miss Bonfire était un cas exigeant et son cerveau se riva tout de suite vers les soins qu'elle lui proscrirait.

;

Harry n'avait pas menti. Dès que l'horloge sonna midi, il vint la rejoindre dans son bureau. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau rieurs et cette teinte émeraude lui étant si caractéristique brillait de mille feux. Ils laissèrent la maison aux soins de Deburha, leur merveilleuse elfe de maison.

Ils transplanèrent jusqu'au café le plus proche, où ils avaient leur propre table avec vue sur les champs s'étendant vers l'horizon. Leurs thés arrivèrent presque aussitôt, brûlants et noyés de lait.

Hermione eut bien du mal à cacher sa curiosité, mourant d'en savoir plus sur la première rencontre entre Olivier et Harry. Mais la jeune femme connaissait son meilleur ami; le griller de questions n'apporterait pas les réponses qu'elle désirait véritablement.

« Comment était Miss Bonfire aujourd'hui? s'enquit-t-il en prenant une gorgée de thé.

-Elle s'améliore. Ses éclats de magie ne sont plus aussi violents. Il semblerait qu'elle reprend peu à peu contrôle sur ses émotions. Je lui donne une semaine et elle devrait être guérie, mais une rechute est toujours possible.

-Je pense qu'une dernière session sous hypnose pourrait l'aider à soulager son ressentiment amoureux. Étant donné que c'est la plaie l'ayant mené vers tous ses maux.

-Je pense aussi. Pauvre femme... La maîtresse de Krum, qui l'eut cru? Il filait le parfait amour avec sa femme.

-Comme quoi, les mariages ne sont pas toujours aussi beaux qu'ils semblent l'être. »

La main d'Hermione trembla légèrement l'espace d'un instant, alors qu'elle repensa à la relation entre Olivier et Angelina. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas aussi heureux qu'ils le montraient en public. Peut-être avaient-ils leurs propres démons. Mais tous ces espoirs étaient basés de la chute des autres et la Née-Moldu ne pouvait se permettre de penser ainsi. Elle ne pouvait décemment prier pour plus de souffrance chez l'homme qu'elle aimait pour pouvoir mieux le retrouver.

La jeune femme s'était perdue dans le fil de ses pensées et Harry l'interpella plusieurs fois, avant de ne regagner son attention.

« Hermione, fais-tu encore de l'insomnie? »

Son ton était dur; il avait si souvent fait office de figure paternelle ces dernières années.

« Je dors quelques heures par nuit, c'est mieux que c'était, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Tu devrais voir un magicomage à ce propos. Je sais que tu ne veux pas être traitée par Ginny, mais...

-Je vais bien, Harry, le coupa Hermione soudainement froide.

-Si tu allais bien, je n'aurais pas à demander à Deburha de te surveiller quand je ne suis pas là.

-Tu n'as pas à faire tout ça! Je suis adulte, je n'ai pas besoin de personne! »

Elle se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la sortie, en furie.

« Hermione, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est faux! »

La voix de Harry devint un écho dans son esprit. Elle était transparente, complètement translucide et elle le savait. Mais que sa souffrance soit aussi claire pour tous ceux qu'elle aimait... quelle plaie devait-elle devenir pour eux. Une roche les entraînant vers le creux de l'océan.

Enragée, les larmes aux yeux, la sorcière transplana au centre de thérapie. Les rayons de soleil n'avaient duré que quelques heures, la pluie s'était mise à frapper durement à nouveau. Elle n'en eut rien à faire. Il lui fallait de l'air. De grandes goulées pour anesthésier ce sentiment effroyable de solitude l'étranglant.

Hermione sortit dehors, laissant la pluie emmêler ses cheveux, les gouttes gagner ses yeux. L'intempérie était violente, tout comme ses émotions.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remarquer la présence d'Olivier. Il était adossé au mur de briques, se cachant de la pluie, une cigarette à la main.

« Tu ne semblais pas aimer autant la pluie, à Poudlard, remarqua le jeune homme.

-Je... Je ne pensais pas que...

-Nous avons tous nos petits plaisirs. »

Sa présence avait complètement envoûté Hermione. Il n'était plus le joueur de Quidditch enjoué d'avant. La vie l'avait rendu amer, mais tout en lui criait toujours Olivier Dubois. Comme si une part de son être se battait contre la dépression. Une constante guerre interne l'ayant mené ici, à ses côtés, sous la pluie.

« Fumer des cigarettes moldues, est-ce ton petit plaisir? s'enquit Hermione en souriant.

-Draco m'a offert un paquet quand je suis entré à Sainte-Mangouste. Il a promis que ça aiderait à soulager mon stress. Il avait raison.

-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez proches, tous les deux, fit-elle en le rejoignant, maintenant protégée de l'intempérie.

-Je ne pensais pas moi non plus. Il a pourtant été le premier à me rendre visite, lorsque je suis tombé. »

Tant de douleur en lui, et pourtant, il y avait de la lumière au bout du tunnel. Elle pouvait voir en lui le désir d'être heureux et c'était l'étape la plus importante du rétablissement.

« Je ne fume normalement pas, mais... »

Hermione n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase. Olivier esquissa un maigre rictus et lui tendit une cigarette. Ils partageaient maintenant un secret. Un après-midi sous la pluie.

* * *

**J'espère que ce court chapitre vous aura plu... étant donné que vous avez attendu très longtemps pour le lire. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais essayer d'écrire un petit peu à chaque jour pour poster à chaque semaine et demi. N'hésitez pas à critiquer et merci de me lire. :)**


	5. Paper Ships

**Disclaimer: Pas de surprise, je ne fais pas d'argent et je n'ai pas les droits sur cet univers!**

**Alors, ça a pris moins de temps cette fois-ci, n'est-ce pas? ;D J'espère que vous êtes toujours aussi intéressées par ces deux tourtereaux et merci de me lire. Je m'excuse aussi d'avance des erreurs d'orthographe et de sens que je risque de faire. Je vis dans une ville anglophone depuis un an et lire peu de français a légèrement déréglé mon cerveau... -_-**

* * *

Elle fumait lentement la cigarette, les yeux dans le vague et se sentant en paix. Partager cet instant de silence tous les deux avait quelque chose de délicieusement parfait pour la jeune femme. Hermione espéra du fond de son cœur que Deburha ou Harry ne débarqueraient pas trop vite.

La symphonie de la pluie s'abattant contre le sol, l'odeur de la terre mouillée et le goût âcre de la fumée l'emplissant. Un mélange empoisonné l'apaisant.

Mais les contes de fée, aussi noirs et minimes fussent-ils, ne pouvaient jamais durer. Harry ouvrit la porte, son visage étant mi-inquiet mi-furieux. Lorsqu'il vit son amie de toujours s'emplissant les poumons de nicotine, il soupira de mécontentement. Figure paternelle, encore une fois. Hermione n'en pouvait plus de se sentir comme une adolescente à ses côtés. Leur amitié s'effritait et tout était de sa faute.

« Hermione, j'apprécierais que tu ne t'enfuis plus lorsque nous avons une dispute. »

La Née-Moldu aurait préféré que cette discussion ne se passe pas devant l'homme dont elle était amoureuse, qui plus est était un tout nouveau patient de leur centre, mais Harry n'était pas prêt à lâcher le morceau.

« Et tu fumes maintenant? Depuis quand Hermione? Tu sais que en ce moment, tu aspires un cancer à l'intraveineuse? »

Elle ne dit rien. Figée. Elle contemplait celui avec qui elle avait vécu toutes ses plus grandes aventures, puis, se tourna vers Olivier dont le visage ne démontrait aucun jugement. Il y avait en elle un désir immense de disparaître à tout jamais, ou de s'enfouir la tête dans le sable telle une autruche.

« Donc Draco me souhaitait d'attraper un cancer? s'enquit Olivier sarcastiquement.

-Euh, bonjour Olivier, répliqua le thérapeute dont le visage vira légèrement au rouge. Je ne t'avais pas vu.

-Je vais jeter ce cancer en bâton et me mettre à la nourriture, à la place.

-Bonne idée. Il y a du gâteau au fromage dans le frigo... »

Olivier balança le paquet dans la boue, laissant toutes les cigarettes se tordre complètement sous la pluie. Harry attrapa sa meilleure amie par les épaules dès que leur patient se trouva à l'intérieur de la maison.

« N'oublie pas que sa femme a demandé expressément que tu ne le traites pas, murmura le jeune homme. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette demande, mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire.

-Tu voulais me parler? répliqua la brunette, préférant changer de sujet pour ne pas laisser transparaître son trouble.

-Je voulais seulement te dire que nous avons tous besoin de quelqu'un dans notre vie, pour veiller sur nous. Lorsque Fred est mort... »

Les larmes éclatèrent à nouveau. La sorcière n'était jamais parvenue à combler le manque qu'avait causé sa perte. Son confident, le seul à la comprendre parfaitement. Le seul à se souvenir, avec elle, de ce qui aurait pu être.

« Harry. S'il-te-plaît... ne mentionne pas son nom.

-Lorsque Fred est mort, tu as perdu une part en toi. Et tout ce que je désire, c'est que tu te retrouves enfin. Ron, Ginny et moi n'attendons que cela depuis des années.

-Je ne pourrai pas me retrouver complètement. C'est impossible. La guerre a détruit mon innocence et tu es le mieux placé pour comprendre ma situation.

-Je comprends, oui, mais je ne peux te laisser tomber comme cela. Je ne peux pas regarder ton auto-destruction. Tu me connais, Hermione. Je serai toujours à tes côtés. Jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves le bonheur.

-Encore et toujours le Survivant. Impossible de vous dissocier, tous les deux. »

Elle esquissa un sourire véritable, honnête. Une part de soleil qu'elle se laissait enfin vivre face à lui. Ils posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre, inspirant ensemble, retrouvant temporairement la paix d'auparavant.

Harry retira une boucle du front de sa meilleure amie, puis éclata de rire.

« Je pense que je devrais surveiller Olivier. Il pourrait ingérer trop de gâteau au fromage. »

Le sous-texte en était un autre. Même à la blague, la dépression du joueur de Quidditch était évidente et difficile pour les deux sorciers. Harry se permit un dernier sourire, avant de ne partir retrouver celui qui fut son Capitaine, il y a bien des années.

;

**MANCHETTE DU JOUR: **

**OLIVIER DUBOIS A DISPARU **

**Par Madeleine Chougnasse **

C'est avec perplexité que nous observons les événements s'étant passés hier au soir. Dans les environs de vingt-deux heures, le célèbre joueur de Quidditch se serait enfui de sa maison de campagne, laissant sa femme, Angelina Johnson-Dubois, dans une terreur effroyable. La pauvre femme aurait transplané d'urgence au service des Aurores, ameutant là-bas les six sorciers et trois sorcières qui ont répondu à son appel de détresse.

Selon les informations que nous avons pu accumuler, Olivier Dubois se serait endormi à vingt-heure trente, prétextant un énorme mal de tête et une envie de dormir jusqu'au matin. Sa femme, étant habituée au cycle de sommeil de son mari en dépression, ne lui a que souhaité «bonne nuit» avant la grande disparition. Une entrevue plus en détails se trouve à la page 23 de l'édition du jour.

Si vous voyez un homme ressemblant à Olivier Dubois se promenant dans les rues, s'il-vous-plaît, amadouez-le pendant que vous envoyez votre hibou à nos bureaux.

;

Hermione se retint de cracher son thé lorsqu'elle lut l'article. L'absurdité totale de la chose l'étourdit violemment, l'espace d'une seconde. Olivier Dubois, disparu de la surface du Londres sorcier alors qu'il était déjà installé au centre depuis une journée complète.

La jeune femme eut envie de pouffer de rire. Était-ce un coup monté pour attirer les lecteurs, Angelina était-elle sous l'Imperium, y avait-il véritablement quelque chose à comprendre de cette idiotie?

Ses doigts allèrent malgré elle vers la page 23, mais elle referma le journal.

_Non, Hermione, tu es plus forte que cela. Tu peux continuer ta journée sans lire l'entrevue de sa femme. Tu es capable. Ce ne sont que des sornettes, de toute façon. Que vas-tu apprendre de toute façon? Rien. Rien du tout. Arrose ton cactus, plutôt. _

;

**«OLIVIER EST DANS L'ENFER DE LA DÉPRESSION.»**

**Entrevue choc avec la femme du sportif déchu.**

**Par Rita Skeeter**

Angelina Dubois est maigre, cernée et ses doigts tremblent lorsque j'entre dans la salle pour la rejoindre. Son regard est pourtant ferme. Elle a une histoire à divulguer et ne sortira de mon bureau que lorsqu'elle sera satisfaite du message porté. Je lui serre la main, tout est froid en elle. Son teint autrefois magnifique est cireux. Il lui faudrait probablement un séjour au spa, cadeau que je lui donnerais si mes éditeurs n'avaient pas coupé mon budget. Avant que je puisse poser la moindre question, Angelina pose son regard noir sur moi et murmure:

ANGELINA DUBOIS: Je ne suis pas folle.

RITA SKEETER: Qu'entendez-vous par là?

AD: Depuis l'entrée d'Olivier à l'hôpital, j'ai été appelée par tous les noms. La tristesse de mon mari, sa chute, sa descente aux enfers... tout ça, tout ça n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas folle de vouloir conserver mon mariage dans un coussin de bonheur.

RS: Serait-ce des groupies qui vous auraient appelé de ce nom disgracieux?

AD: Olivier a toujours eu des fans très respectueuses, là n'est pas la question...

RS: Trop respectueuses?

AD: Je n'avance rien de tout cela.

RS: Mais, il y a peine quelques mois, il y avait des rumeurs de grossesse chez l'une des groupie de votre mari.

AD: Les rumeurs ont été démenties maintes fois, ce n'était qu'un coup monté pour faire de l'argent.

RS: Mais n'y a-t-il pas une petite voix dans votre tête, qui vous murmure, qui vous cajole, qu'il y aura toujours une autre femme? Toujours une autre fan plus belle, plus jeune, qui saura l'attiré dans un hôtel où elle le fera monter jusqu'au septième ciel.

L'espace d'un instant, Angelina fixe le vide. Son regard est empli des démons du passé et du visage de cette autre femme ayant probablement kidnappé l'attention d'Olivier Dubois. Je tends la main, signe de tendresse à l'encontre de cette femme ayant tout perdu. Le sujet n'est pourtant pas abordé: comment est-ce que le joueur de Quidditch s'est enfui?

RS: Pensez-vous qu'Olivier soit dans les bras d'une autre femme, présentement?

AD: Non. Il ne ferait jamais ça. Il ne me quitterait jamais sur un coup de tête, je...

Les larmes s'écroulent de ses yeux telles les violentes chutes d'eau s'effondrant de la montagne.

AD: Je l'aime tellement et la dépression l'a distancié de moi. Me la volé. Tout ce que je désire, c'est de le retrouver. Comme il était.

RS: Il n'a jamais exprimé l'envie de partir?

AD: Jamais sérieusement. Et je nous payais toujours des vacances lorsqu'il se sentait éreinté. Il y a quelques mois, cependant, il a développé un problème d'insomnie plutôt sévère.

RS: La dépression avait peut-être déjà commencé, avant la chute...

AD: Non, impossible. Olivier ne ferait jamais une telle -

;

« Hermione? »

La sorcière referma le journal brusquement, le cœur battant de se faire interrompre dans cette lecture puérile de femme jalouse. Lorsqu'elle aperçut la tignasse rousse de Ron, elle soupira de soulagement. La Née-Moldu serait probablement morte de honte si Olivier s'était trouvé à la place de son ami de toujours, la voyant lire les manchettes à son propos.

« Désolé de te déranger. Je venais justement te parler des manchettes du matin, fit le plus jeune garçon Weasley en s'approchant lentement.

-Ne t'assois pas sur mon bureau, s'il-te-

-Au bureau des Aurores, nous sommes au courant de l'arrivée d'Olivier en votre centre de thérapie, poursuivit Ron en se posant sur les documents de sa meilleure amie. Ce n'est pas un secret, puisque je suis son dossier de près pour trouver le possible coupable ayant causé sa chute.

-Donc, Angelina serait au courant elle aussi?

-Après avoir entendu la scène qu'elle a causé au bureau... Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit au courant. Et selon les Aurores présents, elle n'était pas sous l'Imperium.

-Étrange... Un couple marié devrait tout se dire, n'est-ce pas? »

Ron posa un regard doux et tendre sur elle. Il y avait parfois, entre eux, les derniers remous de l'amour qu'ils avaient partagé. Et ces beaux souvenirs rendaient leur amitié d'autant plus forte. En ce moment, il aurait voulu l'envelopper d'espoir. Tout lui expliquer d'un regard. Mais certaines choses n'existaient qu'en rêverie éveillée et n'étaient jamais destinées à se produire.

« Tous les couples ont des secrets qu'ils ne prononceront jamais à vive voix, fit le rouquin d'un sourire.

-Je ne suis pas très douée dans ce domaine...

-La sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération... Je crois qu'elle saura apprendre. »

Ils eurent tous deux un moment paisible où ils revirent leurs plus beaux souvenirs. Instant brisé par Ron qui se souvint soudainement de la raison l'ayant amené au bureau de sa meilleure amie.

« Il y a une certaine piste que j'aimerais suivre, si tu me le permets.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu aurais besoin de ma permission, répliqua Hermione d'un ton surpris.

-Cela concerne l'un de tes patients. »

Elle le contempla longuement, analysant ses gestes, ses tics nerveux, cherchant à lire entre les lignes.

« Je crois qu'Olivier aurait pu effacer la mémoire d'Angelina. »

* * *

**Alors? Vous avez aimé? Je souhaite vraiment poursuivre un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, alors on va croiser les doigts que ma session scolaire ne sera pas trop difficile. :) Merci de me lire et j'apprécie chacune de vos reviews!**


	6. The Winner Takes It All

**Disclaimer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas titulaire des droits sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. **

**Je vous l'avoue. Je n'ai pas posté de suite car j'étais occupée par l'école et aussi car il me semble que l'intérêt des lecteurs s'effrite. De plus, j'ai l'impression d'avoir noyé cette histoire et qu'elle n'est maintenant qu'un tas ennuyant. **

**Bref, je m'en excuse. Pour ceux qui lisent encore, voici la suite!**

* * *

Harry relisait quelques notes dans son bureau lorsqu'un poing s'abattit contre la porte. Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs charbon se leva, inspira une demi-seconde, puis ouvrit. L'impressionnante silhouette d'Olivier se découpait face à la tapisserie rouge du couloir. Le nouveau patient avait toujours été l'un des plus grand élève de Poudlard et c'est avec amertume que Harry se remémora leurs mémorables matchs de Quidditch ensemble.

Il se permit un sourire avant de ne laisser la place à Olivier, pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir sur le petit sofa.

« Bienvenue Dubois à notre première véritable séance.

-Merci. »

Lorsque le thérapeute rejoint sa table d'étude à nouveau, il remarqua l'expression de malaise sur le visage du jeune homme. D'un petit coup de baguette magique, Harry fit agrandir le siège de l'ex-joueur de Quidditch qui se relaxa légèrement.

« J'aurais dû penser que notre sofa serait trop petit pour toi… murmura le thérapeute, pour lui-même.

-Ça va, Harry. Je vais bien. Je veux dire… bien sûr que je ne vais pas bien, mais j'aurais pu survivre. »

Le fait que Olivier admette son malheur était un cheminement à ses yeux. Cependant, il y avait un énorme chemin à faire avant de retrouver celui qui fut auparavant reconnu pour son engouement maladif, quoique charmant, pour l'équipe de Gryffondor.

« Olivier. Je ne vais pas te mentir, entama Harry d'une voix calme. Je crois que tu as lu les journaux et que tu es au courant des rumeurs qui courent. Je crois que toutes ces idioties qu'ils ont écrites à propos de ta famille et de ton mariage te pèsent lourdement.

-Et moi qui pensait être un bon menteur. Angelina a-t-elle mentionné quoi que ce soit? s'enquit le jeune homme dont le regard s'illumina soudain d'une légère peur.

-Non. Je le vois simplement. C'est comme si tout te collait à la peau. Tu marches lentement, courbé. Auparavant, tu avais une posture de héros. Je te regardais et voyais celui que j'aurais voulu devenir, si j'avais choisi de poursuivre le Quidditch professionnellement. Tous ces mensonges ne devraient pas t'affecter.

-Ils disent que ma chute ne serait pas accidentelle.

-Mais qui peut véritablement le prouver? Les Aurores ont suivi ton ombre pendant des semaines. Ron a questionné tant de sorciers et fouillé toutes les pistes possibles. Rien, pourtant, ne semble aboutir.

-J'aimerais croire que je fais partie d'un complot. Que je ne suis pas seulement fatigué, vieux. Je ne veux pas penser au fait que ma carrière est finie, sinon je prendrais véritablement un couteau à beurre jusqu'à m'en éventrer les veines. Harry, je ne peux pas être rendu là dans ma vie. Je ne peux pas déjà être trop vieux pour jouer au Quidditch… »

Il baissa la tête, ses cheveux bruns qu'il n'avait pas coupé depuis des lustres lui tombant sur le front. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, montrant l'ampleur, la lourdeur de ses doutes.

« Ma chute n'est qu'un dixième de ma souffrance. Tu m'as vu tomber de balai. C'était différent là… C'est comme si je voyais ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. Tous les souvenirs de mon existence et Angelina ne s'y trouvait pas. »

Un long silence épais s'installa dans la pièce. Le thérapeute se retint de poser la question qui semblait s'introduire continuellement en son cerveau. Et pourtant, ce n'était qu'une phrase. Une seule phrase et il serait fixé. Pourquoi tenait-il tant à savoir?

« Et pourquoi cela? As-tu la moindre idée de la raison de son absence? »

Harry remercia son sang-froid de ne pas l'avoir fait plier devant sa curiosité malsaine.

« Je ne sais pas si je l'aime. Je pense que oui, comment pourrais-je ne pas l'aimer? Et pourtant… c'est comme si quelque chose en moi me disait que ce n'était pas ça le véritable amour. Je suis un monstre, ajouta Olivier d'un ton tremblant.

-Lui as-tu fait part de tes doutes depuis la chute?

-Non. C'est comme si Angelina me fuyait… Je… Je ne sais pas si je lui aurais dit avec autant de précision ma pensée, mais nous n'avons échangé que des banalités depuis mon accident.

-Selon les Aurores, pourtant, elle n'a jamais quitté ton chevet. Je m'excuse de mon indiscrétion, Dubois.

-Je comprends, Harry. Ton meilleur ami travaille dans ce département et puis, tu es le Survivant. Le Sauveur. Je comprends. Tu leur diras que je me réveillais toujours dans une salle vide. Parfois, elle venait me voir dix minutes, avant de ne partir à nouveau. »

Olivier leva finalement la tête, croisant le regard couleur émeraude de celui qui fut autrefois son co-équipier. Il y avait un léger frémissement à la commissure de ses lèvres, comme s'il réprima des sanglots.

« Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dont j'aimerais… te parler.

-Bien sûr. Je suis à l'écoute.

-Je… il se mordit la langue avant de ne poursuivre. Toutes les rumeurs à mon propos, disant que j'ai trompé Angelina… Elles sont vraies. »

Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre la chamade. Il n'avait osé poser la question.

Une intuition étrange lui disait qu'il y avait une piste à suivre par-rapport à ça. Peut-être la sorcière avec qui il avait trompé sa femme. Peut-être le fait qu'Angelina ait fortement démenti ces propos, comme si de rien était. Le thérapeute hocha la tête, attendant la suite.

« Mais… Mais je ne sais pas avec qui. Je ne pourrais te donner un nom ou un visage.

-Que… veux-tu dire? »

Le sorcier oublia aussitôt qu'il était ici en traitement avec un patient. Il redevint le jeune garçon ayant toujours trouvé chemin vers les plus dangereuses situations. L'enfant curieux qui voulait bien faire.

« Je sais que je l'ai trompé. Chaque fois que je la touche, j'ai souvenir d'une peau encore plus douce. Quand je l'embrasse, c'est le goût d'une autre que je désire. Et pourtant… je ne sais pas qui, quand, ni pourquoi. C'est comme si on m'avait jeté un sort pour oublier. »

* * *

**Un court chapitre, servant à mieux amener le prochain. J'espère que l'histoire vous intéresse encore et merci de me lire, mes chéries!**


End file.
